Stolen Kisses
by Beechiki
Summary: Sister story to One and The Same. Set a little bit earlier than my other story but told from Yuffie and Vincent's point of view as they struggle with their feelings. COMPLETED. AU. OWN CHARACTER.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent sat on his bed staring at the wall opposite him. He was alone, in a darkened room. This is it? He thought to himself. He thought once he helped Cloud and his friends save the planet his life would change, become more bearable. But all that had changed was he sat in a dark room alone instead of lying in a dark coffin. Some of his friends contacted him occasionally. The conversations were always short and awkward. Mostly it was Cloud asking him for a favour, or Yuffie. He smiled at the thought of her, surprising himself.

Yuffie Kisargi, she had shown him that not everything in the world was death and pain. Not all women were like Lucrecia. He winced at the thought of her name: that bitch. It had been a while since he had heard from anyone. They had taken the hint, left him alone to his darkness; the darkness that was drawing him back into its clutches. Perhaps he would rest, just lie down upon his bed in his darkened room and sleep away the years. Until someone else accidentally woke him and gave him the strength to fight off the demons raging inside of him just a little longer.

Vincent's train of thought was interrupted as he heard screaming come from out side. He turned to look and was greeted by a large aircraft hovering just beyond his open window. He heard the buzzing as the missiles locked onto his home. Grabbing his phone and Death Penalty, with superhuman speed he flipped from the window landing with a crouch on an adjoining roof top. The thought struck him, why didn't I just let it kill me? But his survival instincts kicked in as he heard the aircraft turning to begin its pursuit of him. He stood and ran across the roof tops leaping to a fire escape and climbing the ladder firing a few well aimed shots at the craft causing one of its engines to smoke dangerously.

He reached to roof of a taller building and rolled behind a heating vent to reload. He took a deep breath and stood shooting at the craft causing flames to erupt and the craft to come crashing loudly to the ground.

"That was rude," he mumbled to himself re-holstering his gun.

He looked below. Soldiers in grey suits infused with blue Mako energy were herding people into large grey containers to the east of the city. Vincent dropped to the ground, his cape fluttering out behind him as he fell. He jogged through the streets towards the containers. As he grew closer a shot flew past his ear and he leapt forward tucking his shoulder in and rolling. Drawing his gun, the soldier behind him was dead instantly. Several more descended upon him from upper balconies. Dispatching of them quickly he continued onwards.

He was however too late. Most of the containers had already been removed by large transport crafts. He growled in his throat with frustration before he noticed a solider slumped against the wall. The solider was near death but he was wearing a crimson red beanie. The colour of the resistance, Vincent walked over to him.

"Vincent Valentine?" the soldier asked in a gravely voice.

Vincent nodded.

"We were told to look for you; we hoped to find you before they could…." The solider coughed violently blood pooling in the corner of his mouth.

Vincent knelt down beside him.

"Who sent you?"

It was too late the soldier's eyes rolled back into his head and death claimed him. Vincent stood up and looked around, uncertain exactly of what he should do next.

He heard screams coming from the direction of the town square and took off at a sprint. A blood hound was chasing down a group of people. A young girl of about seventeen stumbled and was torn apart before he cold save her. Vincent felt rage blaze through him as he fired a shot into the beast's head causing it to skid face first into the cobble stoned street.

"Stay here," he pointed to a large stack of crates and motioned for the civilians to hide behind it.

Vincent turned and headed back out of the alleyway. A large burst of flame forced him back. A line of shots hit the ground from a flying transport above. Vincent dove through the fire and using it to blind the pilot, shot him through the transports glass window. Not hesitating to watch the machine crash to the ground he carried on towards the town square. He heard gun shots ping around him. Thats enough! He thought of the memory of the young girl he had been unable to save flashing through his mind. I am sick of these people shooting at me!

Vincent felt the change take place as the Galian beast took over. He felt the change over whelming him. The beast roared in triumph as Vincent let himself slip into the background of his consciousness. The beast raced forward shooting flaming balls of materia killing the snipers that were littered across the roof tops.

Vincent satisfied for the moment and his temper soothed forced his way back to the surface of his mind, pushing the beast back down, much to its discontent. Vincent smiled at the beast's complaints. He was becoming quiet fond of him, in a way. He wasn't as vile as the other demons inside of him anyway. Vincent pulled his attention back onto the present moment. He looked around, studying his surroundings.

He saw a young boy running between the buildings. Vincent acting on instinct took off after him. Following him to an old bar where he cornered the young boy.

"Mister, why are you following me?" The boy yelled at him.

"You shouldn't be running around out here, its dangerous,"

"I'm not scared! I know all the secrets in this city,"

"Really?" Vincent raised an eyebrow suddenly more interested in what this boy had to say.

"Yes, I even know how find the bad men's secret hide out!" The boy clamped his hand over his mouth suddenly regretful of his bragging.

"Will you take me there?" Vincent asked the boy with uncharacteristic gentleness in his voice.

"Aw man!" the boy complained "Mum always said my big mouth would get me into trouble!" he stomped his foot as he led Vincent out into the street.

A Blood hound infused with Mako energy dropped on the boy as soon as he stepped out of the shadow of the bar. Vincent ripped the hound off of him and shot it in the chest. The beast fell like a stone and blood began to pool around its body.

"How did you manage to survive this long?" Vincent asked the boy.

"I have skills!" they boy poked his tongue out at him and ran off. Vincent hurried to follow him. The boy stopped before a grey door and punched in a code.

"This is it!" He announced proudly.

"Thankyou," Vincent pushed open the door ignoring the boy who had already run off in the opposite direction pleased to be out of Vincent's intimidating presence and eager to get home and tell his mother about the strange man.

Vincent rushed through the building, it was heavily guarded. What do you know that kid was right? He thought as he killed another soldier, hitting him with a short burst of thunder materia. Vincent came to a large room, he was about to cross it when the wall to his right exploded. He raised an arm shielding his face from the debris. A large monster sized man stepped into the room. A small girl heavily infused with Mako at his side. Interesting, Vincent thought as the giant began to speak.

"Vincent Valentine, at last a worthy opponent, I am Azul,"

Vincent ignored the larger man words and drew his gun preparing to kill the giant. Everything happened so quickly that Vincent had trouble recalling what happened first. Almost simultaneously the young girl to Azul's side slumped and Deep ground soldiers came running out from behind them, WRO men close behind them. Azul picked up the girl with surprising tenderness.

"Until later then," he called to Vincent over the din and retreated back through the large hole in the wall.

The doors on the opposite side of the room burst open and Reeve came running through them. The WRO soldiers having efficiently dispatched Deep ground left the room heading back into the complex to remove any remaining soldiers Vincent had left alive.

"Reeve…what's going on?" Vincent demanded, annoyed.

"We need you help Vincent, something big is happening. You have heard of the disappearances?"

Vincent nodded. A solider burst through the door behind him and shot Reeve several times in the chest before Vincent could react. Vincent holstered his gun and ran to Reeve's side as he lay on the floor, anger coursing through him. This was the second person he had failed to save this evening. Vincent looked up as he heard someone step into the room. He reached for his gun ready to eliminate anyone who crossed him.

"Reeve," he muttered, relived and angered in the same moment.

"Lucky I had this thing laying around," he nudged the fallen robot with his foot.

Vincent stared at him in cold silence, his crimson eyes burning like hot coals.

"We need your help," Reeve implored him.

"I don't seem to have much choice," Vincent stood and followed Reeve out of the room. They wove their way through smoke filled corridors until they exited into the cold night. Two WRO soldiers stood guard at the exit and Reeve nodded to them as they stepped into a large transport truck and Reeve slammed the doors shut behind them.

They sat in silence, Vincent wondering how he had let himself get drawn into all this, while Reeve sat in silence being thankful that Vincent had agreed to help. They didn't have much of a chance with out him. Lord knows it had been hard enough convincing the other Ex-AVALANCHE members to help him out.

The transport shuddered violently and Vincent grabbed the seat to secure his balance, looking at Reeve who reached out and pushed a large red button. The rear of the transport opened and a large gun ascended from the floor. Vincent moved quickly. They were heading out into the wastes. Towards WRO head quarters, he manned the gun and started destroying as many of the Blood hounds as he could, which was a considerable number. But they were still overwhelmed. Blood hounds were vicious but not normally this persistent, someone had been tampering with them.

Vincent heard a thud on the roof. He left Reeve to man the gun and hoisted himself on to the roof, battling with the vicious beasts, using his sharp claw to slash at their flesh as he deflected it away from his body. Suddenly he was thrown violently forward as the transport crashed into a large boulder. Standing and shaking himself Vincent ran to the back of the trailer.

"Reeve?" he called worriedly into the transport.

"I'm fine!" Reeve shook his head and stood up.

The driver came around to check on his commander.

"You two take the emergency flyer it will only hold two people, I will go ahead on foot and meet you at the base,"

Reeve was inclined to agree and nodded as Vincent jogged off in the direction of headquarters.

Slowing as he came upon a familiar patch of vegetation he stooped behind a large bush, creeping around the outskirts towards the bunker door. Several deep ground soldiers were there massing supplies.

"That can't be good," Vincent muttered and made a sprint for the door. Slipping inside before they could fire a shot but failing to go unnoticed. He was greeted by the sounds of gun fire as he entered the building. Apparently they were not the only ones who had been travelling to WRO headquarters. Reeve should have made it back to the base long before Vincent had arrived.

Ducking for cover and finding him self in a group of WRO soldiers fighting to maintain their position Vincent wondered if the driver and Reeve had made it back.

One of the soldiers blinked at him in surprise for a moment.

"Where's Reeve?" Vincent asked snapping the solider out of his daze.

"He should be in central command, but you have to get their first. We have lost control of the upper levels south and east wings, the rest is cut off by barricades," The soldiers gestured to the upper levels.

"I will find a way," Vincent left the man with a blur of his red cloak, he ran towards the stairs using the railing as protection as he sniped some of the heavily armed guards off of the higher levels. Seizing the opportunity the soldiers on the ground level pushed forward regaining control of the level. Vincent continued up the stairs two at a time. Spinning and kicking a solider at the top knocking him over the rails to his death, his dying scream cut short as his skull smashed into the floor.

Firing quick shots as he ran up the walk way he cleared the area and patted down the dead bodies looking for the access card to deactivate the barrier. He smiled slightly as he felt it in the front pocket of a solider he had shot cleanly through the head. Deactivating the beams he headed up another level. Reloading as he moved and listening to the movements from below as the WRO soldiers took defensive positions.

The wall beside Vincent exploded and he was thrown to the floor. Shaking his head and causing debris to fly from his hair he scrambled to his feet and released a bolt of ice materia at the offending solider. It stunned him for a moment and Vincent, taking note of his heavy shielding shot him in the ankle causing him to stumble. Rushing forward Vincent quickly relieved the solider of his life.

Progressing slowly through the building Vincent made it to the final corridor leading to central command. A frightened young woman stood there clutching at her gun and staring wide eyed across the scene.

Vincent chose to ignore her and walked into the corridor.

"Wait! You can go in there!" she called out at him.

"Why?" Vincent asked her.

"There's too many of them, I tried to save him, but there is just too many," She whispered ashamed of her inability to rescue her leader.

Vincent turned once more and continued down the corridor. Who had allowed such a young girl to join the WRO? No one least of all a young woman should be forced to face what was happening. If it was not for him the WRO would have been slaughtered.

Vincent was torn from his thoughts as two largely armoured guards blocked him in. They each holstered a large rocket launcher to a shoulder and he heard the buzz of target lockers. Sprinting towards one of the men, he dove behind him shooting him in the back of the neck, making his head wobble sickeningly as he toppled to the ground. The other solider stared at him in surprise and Vincent took the opportunity to incapacitate the second man with a bolt of lightening materia.

Climbing back to his feet and rounding the final corner Vincent jumped backwards as the door was blown open.

"Ahh, Vincent!" Reeve smiled at him "We were just planning our escape,"

"Hmmm," Vincent replied fairly certain that Cait Sith and Reeve would not have been able to dispatch of those two soldiers alone.

"It's come to my attention that something is happening in Shin-Ra mansion, they are guarding something, they call the Omega Report. I don't know what it is but they are investing a lot of man power in keeping it from us,"

"Then I shall take it from them,"

Reeve smiled, he had hoped that Vincent would offer his assistance.

"Take the sewers it is the only way you will make it into the basement alive,"

Vincent was inclined to agree, there was only so many opponents even he could take on. Reeve led him out of the corridor and down into the basement. Vincent noticed the young girl was missing from her post, he hoped she was not one of the many bodies that littered the floors of the building. Hoisting up a round metal plate from the ground Reeve gestured for Vincent to enter.

"What about you?"

"I have a building to take back,"

Vincent nodded; he respected the commander's courage and was fairly certain that he would be able to survive the reclaiming of his headquarters. So he descended the ladder, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as the plate was returned to its place by Reeve.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffie crept through the large badly neglected hallway. It had been nearly a week since Reeve had called her and asked for her assistance. Having nothing more exciting to do at the present time she had readily agreed. She had never felt more alone since she had made friends with Cloud and the others. They all had someone. None of them really wanted her around, not really. Except maybe Telva. Sure they all enjoyed her company to some extent but Tifa always wanted to be alone with Cloud and Cid with Shera and the kids were always off somewhere causing mischief with Barret.

Vincent, well Vincent was just Vincent. She had always taken the time to talk to him, because no one else really listened to her. Perhaps that's because he didn't have anyone either, because he didn't want anyone. Vincent kept everyone locked out so she had given up. Stopped calling, stopped visiting, and stopped subjecting herself to his admonishing stares and uncomfortable silences. But somewhere deep inside she missed him because the silences weren't always uncomfortable and being alone with someone is better than being alone by yourself.

Pulling her mind back to the task she concentrated as she heard voices coming from the entrance hall. Crouching low and hurrying along the walkway she arrived just in time to see Russo the Crimson, rip something out of Vincent's chest. Pulling her conformer off of her back, Yuffie threw it with deadly accuracy, injuring Russo. Running forward and leaping from the stairs. Yuffie grabbed her conformer in midair, landing with a gentle thud.

"Wutai flea!" Russo screamed at her, recognizing her fighting style.

Yuffie ignored the taunt and flung her weapon again, this time the blow was more accurate and sent Russo stumbling backwards into the wall. Striking her head on the stone carvings she fell to the floor. Yuffie, unsure of how long the woman would stay unconscious helped the weakened Vincent to his feet and with surprising strength, half dragged him out of the mansion and back to the small hover transport she had hidden on the roof.

Racing him back to the WRO transport where Reeve awaited her return. Anxiously she watched over him. He looked so weak laying there. Yuffie, in all her haste had forgotten to remove her cloak and so sat peering through the thin gap of material on the handsome man, wondering how she could not have noticed before how incredibly good looking he was. Although she had been rather infatuated with Cloud when they had met the first time, she had for a while thought her self in love with the blond haired man, but now she knew she valued him only as a friend, just an extremely cute friend.

Vincent stirred slightly and Yuffie jumped to her feet.

"Who…who are you, where am I?" He grumbled rubbing his head as he sat up slowly.

Yuffie jumped to her feet and pulled off her cloak dramatically.

"I am the great ninja Yuffie!" she yelled into the small room.

Jumping onto a chair and spinning she called out "And you Vincent Valentine had your life save by me! Who would have thought?"

"Yuffie?" Vincent mumbled still a little dazed.

Yuffie slipped on the chair and fell backwards cracking her head on the overhead compartment. Vincent smiled, yep it was defiantly Yuffie. He was surprised at how happy that made him.

"Ow!" she complained rubbing her head and climbing down, joining Vincent on the bench.

"So what were you doing at the mansion Mr. Valentine?" she asked him, her demeanour cheerful as always.

Vincent wasn't fooled like the others had been; Yuffie was always acted so carefree and happy because inside she was lonely and sad. He had enjoyed spending time with her, when they would just sit quietly. Eventually though, she had stopped calling and stopped visiting, he sometimes wondered why. Perhaps his sadness reminded her of her own.

"Reeve asked me to look for the Omega reports,"

"I'm helping Reeve to!" she smiled at him wiggling slightly. Yuffie was always like that, she couldn't sit still; it was like she had too much energy. She was so alive her skin seemed to buzz with life. Vincent turned away, no wonder she has stopped visiting she must have felt horribly oppressed by him.

Yuffie sighed and slumped her shoulders watching Vincent stare at the floor between his feet. He was gone again, thinking things over in his head. It was amazing how he could be in a room but hear nothing in it.

"Hello? Yuffie to Vincent!" she poked him playfully in the arm.

"You stopped visiting,"

Yuffie was a little shocked, at best she hoped he would notice, at worse she thought he would be relieved she had stopped bothering him.

"I have been moving around a lot, since my father made it quiet clear I would be marrying as soon as I complete my training,"

Yuffie cursed herself for letting him get that out of her, she hadn't wanted anyone to know and she definitely hadn't wanted anyone to know how much it bothered her.

"But no one can tell the great ninja Yuffie what she should do!" she announced punching the air a few times with well practised and deadly accuracy.

Vincent looked at her and saw the silent plea in her eyes to let her pretend, let her be in control. He looked away again not liking the affect her big brown eyes had on the rhythm of his heart. A heart he thought had died as he lay in that coffin.

"Thankyou Yuffie,"

"What's this? The great Vincent Valentine thanking me? Wow wee! Just wait until I tell Tifa and Cloud," she smiled wiggling excitedly on the bench.

Vincent winced inwardly, hoping that she was only joking. Reeve interrupted the conversation by stepping into the room.

"You're awake, we weren't sure that you would recover. It was lucky that Yuffie had a very strong healing materia with her,"

Yuffie poked her tongue out at Vincent "Yeah, Vinnie that didn't come cheap either!" she complained crossing her arms.

Vincent looked at the young girl, suspecting she stole the materia rather than paid Gil for it.

"Don't look at me that way Vinnie! My time is valuable and it was hard work acquiring that materia, so you could say it _was_ expensive!" Vincent hid his smile at her animated explanation.

Reeve carried, on ignoring the one sided banter that was occurring between the two friends "I want you two to work fairly close together. The reports you retrieved reveal some disturbing information. I think that Deep Ground is trying to release Omega,"

Yuffie's eyes went wide and Vincent frowned concerned.

"Isn't he the demon that will lead the planet back into its true form, I mean change us all in to lifestream energy," Yuffie waved her hands in front of her agitatedly.

"Yes, you see why we are so concerned. I am going to mount an attack on their facilities, and hopefully prevent them from being any more successfully. Cid will be meeting us shortly I want you to lead the air assault,"

Yuffie's chest swelled with pride and Vincent smiled slightly as she jumped up and put her hands on her hips.

"You got it Reeve, ninja Yuffie at your service!"

Reeve laughed at her and left the room.

"Wow Vinnie, isn't this exciting?" Yuffie asked the silent man.

"Just like old times," He mumbled.

"Vinnie, lighten up! Won't you be happy to see our friends again?" she blushed bright pink and whispered "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

Vincent looked up into her eyes.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see the great ninja Yuffie?" he joked.

Yuffie laughed loudly clutching at her ribs; it was not very often that Vincent made a joke.

"How about Cid? He is going to be so mad if I get sick on his ship!" she complained, turning pale just at the thought of flying.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and Vincent had stepped outside to get some air. It had been nice to see Cid again but the loud brash man did not share much in common with Vincent and had soon left him to his own devices. The wind whipped through his hair and tugged on his long red cape. Sighing deeply, Vincent let his head fall back and stared up at the stars.

"What am I doing here?" he whispered to himself.

Yuffie who was sitting on top of a cargo crate just a short distance away her legs pulled up to her chest as the airship flew almost silently decided it was time to announce her presence.

"Looking for a new cape? You really should get a new one you know,"

Vincent spun around.

"Yuffie! I didn't know you were out here," he said losing his cold demeanour for a moment.

"Sorry Vincent, I don't seem to feel as sick out here, I guess it's the fresh air," Yuffie played with the laces on her high boots.

"I'll go away don't worry," she pushed herself up and started to leave.

So even she's given up on me Vincent thought as he heard the door shut behind her. Yuffie took a few steps down the corridor towards her room and then stopped. Why should she run away from him? She was the great ninja Yuffie!

Turning on her heel she shoved the door open again.

"I changed my mind," she announced the door slamming shut from the wind.

Vincent looked at her, only his crimson eyes poking above his cape. She studied him trying to gauge his feelings.

"Vincent, I know I annoy you and I know you get sick of me being around, but for some reason you're the only one of my dam friends who can even remotely make me feel like I can be myself, don't ask me why, you just are, so deal with it!" she complained crossing her arms.

"You don't annoy me Yuffie," he stared at her.

"I don't?" she gaped in surprise.

"You always ignore me when I visit you and you never talk if I ring!" she looked sad for a moment "No one really listens to what I have to say anyway, why would they listen to a little ninja thief?" she walked forward her shoulder brushing his and slumped forward leaning over the guard rail staring out into the night. Vincent looked at her small back and heard the tiny sob that escaped her. He noticed the gentle shiver of her shoulders and undoing his cape wrapped it gently around her shoulders.

"Thanks Vinnie," she breathed in the scent of him from the thick material.

"I take it back, this cape is fine," she smiled cheekily at him, all traces of tears gone.

Vincent reached his hand out to touch her but the moonlight reflected off of his metallic claw before he came in contact with her skin. What am I doing? He asked himself she doesn't want you to touch her, who would want that metallic claw anywhere near them. You're a monster Vincent, a monster full of demons.

Yuffie looked at the claw that sat on the railing so close to her own hand. She lifted her hand slightly and ran a finger tip down one of his golden claws.

"Its warm, I don't know why but I expected it to be cold," she smiled up at him.

"Everything about me is cold Yuffie,"

Yuffie turned to face him and rested a hand on his chest, over his heart.

"This isn't cold she whispered, you're a good friend….Vincent," she used his full name softly blushing at the intimacy she was sharing with him.

Taking a step back she laughed nervously, embarrassed at her behaviour.

"I should go try and get some sleep," she walked backwards towards the door bumping into a box on the floor and stumbling slightly. Vincent watched her as she opened the door and hurried away. Chaos taunted him.

_You scared the little princess away_. _She doesn't want you, Lucrecia didn't want you. No one needs a monster Vincent let me take control. Let me destroy them all._

Vincent ignored the demon but could not deny his words left a sting, he liked her youthful enthusiasm it almost made him feel alive.

Yuffie ran down the corridor and pushed open her quarter's door, shutting the door behind her and leaning back against it in the dark room. What was she doing? This was not good. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

She realised she still had Vincent cape on and she ran her fingers along the material feeling its texture. This cape was as much apart of him as his metallic claw. She smiled at the thought of being so close to him, but then berated herself. He was a friend, to think of him as anything more was foolish. He was too serious to bother with a silly young flea like her.

Feeling guilty for intruding his personal effects she slipped out of the cloak and folded it neatly. She snuck along the hall to his quarters and opened the door with out turning on the light she padded over to his bed and placed the cloak on the end. She hesitated for a moment and reached in her pocket and pulled out a crane she had folded out of paper earlier, in the way of her people. She pulled on its wings pushing it back into shape and sat it onto of the cape. Turning to leave, she headed back towards the door, about to open it she was thrown backwards as Vincent opened the door and entered his room.

On instinct Vincent's arms shot out to grab her so she wouldn't fall. His sharp claw scratching her exposed upper arm. As soon as she was steady, Vincent pulled his hands away like she was poison to touch and flicked the light on.

"Yuffie what are you doing?"

"I, ah, I mean, I wasn't stealing materia I promise," she stuttered slightly feeling very nervous.

Vincent looked at her arm and the thin line of blood that had appeared.

"I hurt you, I am sorry,"

Yuffie looked down at the thin cut.

"It's nothing Vinnie, wait do you have any materia?"

Vincent stared at the young woman.

"A little, not much, I had to use most of it,"

"I could give you some…..if you want I mean"

Vincent hid his shock. Yuffie who valued materia above almost anything else was offering to share with him.

"Hold on I will be back!" she said as she hurried out of the room.

Pulling a large brown bag out from under the bed in her room she opened a small box with four cradles inside for holding materia orbs. The box itself was very old and was crafted by her people. She wouldn't tell Vincent that it had been her mothers, he wouldn't accept it then and it was the only thing she had to give him the materia in.

Hunting through the bag of materia orbs she selected a medium strength level two lightening and ice materia an impressively strong level 4 fire materia and a medium strength level one healing materia. Slotting them into the box and snapping it shut she shoved the bag back under her bed and headed back down the hall.

Vincent looked at the door for a moment after she had left, still surprised at finding her in his room. He thought of the scratch he had left on her arm. He had hurt her even when he was trying to help her. He noticed his cape on the bed and couldn't help but smile at the small crane that nestled on top of it. Picking it up and twirling it in his fingers he was surprised at the care that had been taking in folding it, he would not have imagined the little ninja could have sat still long enough to accomplish such a task. Folding it flat, carefully he slipped it inside his breast pocket just as the door swung open.

Yuffie held out the box to him.

"I am sorry the healing materia is kind of weak but I used my best one on you before and I only have one more and its not much better," she fidgeted nervously as he took the box "I should go get some sleep you know, see you tomorrow Vinnie!" she walked out of the room again almost as suddenly as she had entered.

Vincent cracked open the box and examined the material, besides the healing materia they were all impressive. Especially the fire materia even a collector such as Yuffie could go half a life time with out finding one so strong. Looking at the box lid he noticed a faint gold symbol. He looked more closely, it was the symbol of Yuffie's house, and it was old, very old. Vincent could almost feel its history as he ran his fingers along the box.

Setting it next to his bed on a small table he laid on the bed, he would have to return the box; it was a gift too valuable in sentiment to receive. Why had she even considered parting with it?

Yuffie tossed and turned in her bed down the hall, sleep would not take her. It had been a hard thing to give such a beautiful fire materia away. But the loss of it wasn't what was keeping her awake it was that she wanted him to have it and her mother's box as well. Having him around again was nice; she had never met anyone who could make her feel so utterly at peace with their presence as well as set her stomach doing cartwheels. Did she love him? It was ridiculous to even consider whether she did or not, he was a lot older than her and immortal. She would grow old and ugly and he would be as cute as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Every evening for the next few days Yuffie and Vincent would sit in silence side by side on the deck under the stars. Yuffie had found the box, empty of its materia out the front of her door, the morning after she had given it to Vincent. He didn't want it she had told herself, he probably has something else to keep it in something Lucrecia gave him. Why would he think that something that belonged to her house was important?

Even though she was hurting from the rejection of her gift, she still enjoyed the comfortable silence they shared for several hours every evening. Neither of them asked if the other would return the next night. Neither expected that the other would and both were pleased to see the other when the arrived nightly. Yuffie swung her legs as they hung over the side of the ship staring down into the darkness. She leant her head on Vincent's shoulder, it was the first time she had ever made such a gesture and Vincent stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and wrapped his human arm around her shoulders, his cape protecting her back from the wind. Yuffie sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being close to him. Wondering what he was thinking. Vincent struggled with his demons; they were creating a riot in his head at the closeness of her.

Vincent growled low in his throat and Yuffie sat up and looked at his pained face.

"Vinnie?" she whispered. She watched as his face transformed into that of the Galion beast.

She jumped up and backed slowly away, fear on her face. Vincent fought with the beast to resurface. He would not let the beast hurt Yuffie!

"Vincent?" Yuffie stepped closer to the beast. It roared but didn't back away. Moving slowly she took another step closer. Vincent screamed in his head, Get away Yuffie, run!

"Is that you?" she tiled her head to the side and touched the fur on his chest, running her fingers through it gently. The beast made a sort of strange smile and Vincent questioned it.

_Why should you get all the fun? I just wanted to say hello!_

Vincent was surprised usually the beast threatened to rip apart anyone who came within a hundred metres of him.

"I did not know you had a softer side," Vincent teased the beast.

_Just because we share a body doesn't mean you know me. Maybe you should pay more attention to what I say. I am the only demon in here who doesn't wish you a painful death._

"I will remember that," Vincent promised his friend.

The beast let Vincent slide back to the surface and Yuffie found herself face to face with Vincent.

"I have never seen you do that before," She whispered.

"You shouldn't ever have to, you should have ran away," He admonished her.

Yuffie removed her hand from his chest letting it fall to her side annoyed. Vincent grabbed her hand and held it in his own. Yuffie looked at their hands for a moment and then back at Vincent.

"Yuffie," he breathed "I don't want to hurt you but I am not in control when I'm like that, and even when I am, I still hurt you," he ran a claw gently over the healing cut on her arm.

"I am a ninja. I can handle it," she smiled at him and stood on her tip toes pressing her lips gently against his and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Vincent froze for a moment and then wound his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground kissing her gently.

Vincent placed her gently on the floor and Yuffie removed her arms from around his shoulders but snuggled into his chest. Resting his chin on her head his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time, but guilt weighed heavily on his mind. He was dragging her into his darkness and that wasn't fair.

Yuffie yawned and Vincent snapped out of his thoughts.

"Its getting late, come on I will walk you to your room,"

Yuffie lead Vincent up the hall way and pushed her door open. Vincent loitered awkwardly in the entryway.

"Come in, Vinnie" she laughed and flicked on the light.

Vincent shut the door behind him and noticed the box he had returned to her sitting on the table next to her bed. He picked it up and ran his finger over it.

"This is very old Yuffie," he looked at her and she looked broke the gaze.

"It has been passed through my house for a long time, my mother told me I should give It to someone I cared about and who cared about me, who I knew would look after it and pass it on again,"

"You should pass this on to someone of your blood,"

"I don't have any friends Vincent; you are the closet thing I have to one. Who else would I give it to?" she stared at the floor embarrassed.

Vincent looked at the box in his hands "thankyou," he whispered and left her alone in her room.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Vincent decided that night that he had to distance himself from Yuffie for both of their sakes. He couldn't be part of her life not even as a friend. He stood in the cargo bay waiting for her to arrive today they would go into the deep networks of caves and hopefully come across some more information. Yuffie came bounding into the room and she waved at him excitedly as the impatient operator opened the hatch and wind started whipping around them. Grabbing a rope they slid down Yuffie jumped from her rope early landing on the ground with a gentle thump.

Heading towards the entrance she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. They moved cautiously and Yuffie heard Vincent fumbling around with something to her right.

"So these caves are not as uninhabited as we thought," she whispered as lights flicked on in a right white strip along the roof. They moved forward again and a solider jumped out of a door Vincent drew his gun to shoot but was to slow Yuffie had already dispatched of him with her conformers sharp blade.

"You go in further I am going to check out these offices," She stepped inside the door before he could argue.

Vincent fuming slightly at being ordered around by someone who was over fifty years younger than him. Strode down the hallway, the corridor wove long and deep and the light grew dimmer. He rounded a long wide corner and shielded his eyes from the bright blue light that as bursting from a crystal collum at the centre of a large chamber.

"Lucertica," he whispered, he had forgotten how beautiful she was, how much he had cared. He stumbled towards her and sat on the ground in front of her staring up at her. She whispered to him secrets of underground plans to raise Omega and words of regret. Vincent forgot how he despised her for the hurt she had caused him, how she had used him. He heard Yuffie scream.

"Vincent I need a HAND!" he voice came from a distance up the corridor. Vincent ignored her; he couldn't rip himself away from his old lover. Several minutes later a very badly cut and bruised Yuffie stumbled into the chamber. She stared up at Lucertica.

"This is why you did come and help me? I thought you must be dead!" Yuffie fled the room as fast as her injured body could carry her. Grabbing as much information as she could from the offices she made her way outside and signalled Cid. He swooped down and she climbed on board, making her way to the bridge she dropped the files at Cids feet.

"Where's Vincent?" Cid gruffed.

"What do I look like if fucking keeper?" she stormed off towards her quarters where she showered, rinsing off the dirt and dried blood.

She had a long cut just above her right eyebrow, which complimented the black eye it sat above and multitude of small abrasions on that side of her face. He ribs were badly bruised on her right side from where she had bee thrown violently against a wall.

She reached for her bag of materia with badly swollen and cut hands. There was a knock at the door.

"I'm busy!" she snapped.

Vincent stared at the steel door for a moment before walking away. How could he have left her to defend herself? Lucertica had been dead for nigh on fifty years and she was still ruining his life, and putting those he loved in danger.

Yuffie looked at the healing materia, it was her last one, and she ran her finger along the cut on her forehead. Her injuries were painful and ugly but they were not life threatening. It was better to save the materia. She might need it when they attacked the omega site. She hoped her friends were doing well setting up the land assault. They were going to need everything to be timed perfectly to be successful.

Stuffing the materia back into the bag she lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her thought flowed freely.

"I won't sit her feeling sorry for myself!" she announced to no one.

Wincing as she stood she changed into a loose pair of black pants and a white tank top. She started to move very slowly and gently, practising her combat movements but also stretching her body, helping it to heal and loosen damaged muscles in a technique her master had taught her. It was painful and hard work and after a while a thin sheen of sweat appeared on her brow. It must be dark by now she though as she wiped the sweat from her brow careful to avoid the cut.

Leaving her room and making her way outside onto the deck she lent over the rail, staring out into the night. Vincent moved from where he was leaning against the ship and stood besides her resting his hand and claw on the rail.

Yuffie ignored him and he studied her face and arms in the glow from the ships lights. She was badly injured she had suffered much because he was weak; he was no good for anyone. He could offer her nothing not even friendship with out causing her pain.

Yuffie turned and looked at him "I could have died you know," she put her hands on her hips staring at him with unwavering intensity. Vincent faced her and she felt tears leave her eyes; she shoved him in the chest.

"You big jerk!" she sobbed.

Vincent didn't know what to say she was right he was a jerk and worse. He looked at her sobbing quietly in front of him, he would have done anything to make her stop he reached forward and pulled her to him gently. He kissed her softly sliding his tongue forward, nudging her lips to allow him entrance, she obliged him and he explored her mouth with gentle strokes apologising for the wrong he had done her.

Yuffie closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, he was so handsome and she felt so awed by him so unworthy of him. Yuffie the silly little ninja she knew what the others thought of her, well all of them except Telva maybe.

Vincent stepped away "I should not have done that, I am sorry,"

Yuffie stepped towards him and slapped him "Stop messing me around this isn't a game," she winced as she dropped her arm to her side a little to fast knocking her bruised ribs.

Vincent reached out to offer assistance but she walked away leaving him standing in the cold night air the wind wiping around him.

Yuffie lay in her bed her side hurt her no matter which direction she lay.

"Fuck this," she breathed and grabbed her materia from the bag and healed herself. She sighed with relief as the worst of her injuries disappeared and she slid back under the blanket.

She was awoken by a loud banging on the door.

"Get the hell up, we are mounting the attack today," Cid's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Yuffie stretched as she jumped out of bed, she still had some slight bruising but she felt better, much better and ready to kick some deep ground butt. Dressing quickly and grabbing her weapons she ran to find the others. She caught up to Cid.

"This way," He led her back to the hanger and grabbed a hover board off the wall shoving at her.

"Don't get yourself killed," He walked back out of the room as the hatch started opened. Yuffie mounted the board and smiled whooped with exhilaration as she dropped into the air and speed forward. She noticed Vincent's red cape and ignored him.

"Here they come," a solider to her left screamed.

Yuffie saw the ground forces clashing with the enemy below and couldn't help but smiled. Her friends were down their fighting with her again. She was eager to see them again.

Yuffie ducked low avoiding a solider that swooped down on her and flung her confirmer at him making him speed towards the ground and crash violently before it returned to her hands.

The battle was heated but Yuffie noticed something happening in the compound below. She swooped lower to take a look, but was nocked of her board as an explosive shell blew not to far from her its shock wave knocking her violently.

Yuffie looked around her, this was bad. Soldiers were rushing at her. Doing the only thing he could she turned and ran full pelt into an open doorway. Rushing though down the hall she looked behind her as she ran into a large chamber checking to see if she was being followed. She crashed into a wide chest and stumbled back. A scary looking man with his mouth covered by a thick cotton pad stood in front of her.

Yuffie grabbed her weapon and flung it at him.

"I have heard a lot about you Ninja Yuffie," he laughed as he deflected the weapon easily.

"Yeah well I have heard jack all about you," Yuffie threw back at him running forward and trying to connect a series of kicks with his torso.

"I am Nero and you are no match for me,"

"Less talk more fight," Yuffie breathed using the wall as a spring board flipped through the air managing to slice along Nero's arm with her weapon. She smiled with success but then she was swirling Nero had trapped her in some kind of energy field. White light surrounding her, it screamed in her head and she dropped her weapon clutching her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut as it invaded her every thought. She felt her chest tighten it was getting hard to breathe. I am going to die in here, she thought and then she felt strong arms lift her up and pull her from the horrific light. She clung to the figure as it plucked her from Nero's clutches.

"Vincent?" she whispered as he placed her gently on the floor leaning against the wall.

He looked at her wordlessly assuring himself she was ok; he would never forgive himself if he allowed harm to come to her again.

"Vincent Valentine," Nero's voice boomed from behind him.

Forcing himself to look away from the young ninja he faced his enemy. Vincent let the Galion beast take control, he slid back into his consciousness and let the beast rush at the horrific man, slashing wildly and shooting jets of flame materia at him. Nero was a difficult opponent to best, but the beast was spoiling for a fight and with in minutes Nero lay slumped on the ground his body lifeless. Vincent new he had to keep moving, Omega was about to rise somewhere in this building, he had to make it there before he had the chance. He heard a motor bike that sounded like it was speeding through the corridors. It was getting closer he ran towards the door to see the source of the horrible din. It was Cloud, Telva riding on the back on Fenrir.

"Where's Yuffie? We saw her go down" Telva asked him jumping off the bike.

Vincent led her into the chamber Cloud following closely behind. Telva rushed over to Yuffie and touched her forehead in a motherly fashion.

"Are you ok?" she touched Yuffie's chin making her look into her eyes.

Yuffie smiled weakly and Telva hugged her tightly.

"Cloud lets get her out of here," Cloud scooped her up and Vincent tried to ignore the stab of jealousy he felt.

Cloud sat her in front of him and drove Fenrir slowly out of the complex. Leaving Telva standing awkwardly with Vincent.

"I have to get back out there," she reached for her sword, removing it from the sheath on her back and jogging out of the room. Vincent frowned; Telva was always keen to get away from him, making him feel even more unwanted by his friends. Chaos grabbed his pain and fed on it making Vincent feel worse. Shaking himself he headed deeper into the complex recalling Lucertica's words he wove his way down into the basement.

He stepped into the room, he was too late Omega was rising out of a giant pit in the earth; he could hear screams coming from below echoing around the chamber. He felt Chaos ripping at him to gain control. He struggled with the demon, Omega rose higher and Vincent was caught up and a black abyss. He fell to one knee and when he rose he found himself outside in the yards of the complex. Omega towered above him and he was unable to hold Chaos back any longer. It ripped through him and he felt the transformation take place. With Chaos' improved eye site he saw Yuffie and the other standing in the distance watching what was unfolding. He knew he was the only one; Chaos was the only one who stood a chance at saving them.

He flapped his wings and rose to the beasts face, swerving quickly to avoid a cable as it whipped past his head, he thought of Yuffie and hoped she be alright. Vincent did not think he would survive this; he was not that lucky this was one opponent he could only hope to take down with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuffie's breath caught in her throat as she saw chaos fall from the sky in a streak of red. Tifa reached out and grabbed her but Yuffie tore free from her friends embrace and ran towards the disaster site. She jumped deftly aside as an unstable piece of debris shifted below her. None of her friends or the other soldiers was willing to brave the unsafe battle area yet, not before clean up crews arrived.

She swore as sharp piece of metal gashed a large cut in her leg, but didn't stop to examine it. Vincent might be dying out there, he might need her. She climbed over a large steel girder and kept running, it seemed to be taking an eternity to reach him. They had watched the battle from a fair distance, Omega himself was huge and they had to stay clear, none of them were any match for such a foe.

Yuffie reached into her bag and dug around for her last healing materia she could see a crumpled red mass not to far now. She yelped as a shower of debris fell upon her, covering her head she felt a brief pain in her forearm as the rocks and metal grazed her flesh. Shaking the rubbish out of her hair she hurried to Vincent's side.

Vincent was morphing from one demon to another, as the beasts inside of him raged. She watched in horror as wings were replaced by fur and fangs and then Vincent's handsome face. They all blurred together into a gruesome spectacle. Yuffie didn't know what to do; she knelt on the ground next to his changing form and bit her lip as he roared in pain.

Yuffie pulled together her courage and used the materia on him. One of chaos' wings whipped up and the spiked end sliced across her cheek. Yuffie fell backwards and Chaos hissed and her hatefully. She looked into the empty crimson eye, that wasn't Vincent. Not her Vincent, the one who had sat with her so peacefully so many nights on the highwind.

She started to back away as Chaos stood and glared down at her. Yuffie pushed herself to her feet and stared at the creature.

"Vincent!" She screamed over the loud noises of crumbling buildings around them.

She saw a flicker in those dark eyes for a moment. Chaos was the only form strong enough to keep him alive; Vincent the man was badly wounded and easily buried underneath the demon stronger power.

Chaos kept moving towards her and she stepped backwards until she bumped into hard remnants of a cement wall. Chaos laughed evilly and advanced closer.

"Too long have I been repressed, my true nature buried, my needs ignored. Vincent Valentine will pay for the hell he has made me endure I will take from him what he loves most," Chaos snapped in Yuffie direction making her shiver and reach for her shrunken, she patted her back, it was gone! She must have lost it while she was racing across the debris field.

"I don't think so!" A female voice yelled from behind Chaos.

Yuffie looked up and saw Telva standing behind Chaos her blade pressed against his neck. Chaos spun around and glared at the new opponent as Yuffie scrambled around to Telva side, careful to avoid Chaos deadly wings.

Yuffie looked at her friend desperately as Telva pushed the blade harder against the demons flesh.

"Don't kill him!" Yuffie pleaded in desperation.

Telva looked down at her short friend and thought about Cloud. What would she do if this was the man she loved? Telva hesitated for a moment and Yuffie whispered a silent prayer of thanks to leviathan.

Chaos roared and the Galean beast morphed to the surface, dropping to the floor and panting heavily. Yuffie rushed towards the beast's side and Telva kept her distance, unsure of wether chaos would rise to the surface again.

Yuffie patted the beast gently smoothing his blood splattered fur. His eyes were dull and his breathing was laboured. The fight to the surface and the wounds he sustained had cost him greatly. He held his hand out and Yuffie opened it, it was the box she had given Vincent on the highwind. She opened it and selected the healing materia, using it deftly on the beast. His breathing became steadier and she smiled as he growled softly in his throat and licked her hand.

A large crash sent sparks cascading down on the trio Telva knelt sown next to Yuffie.

"We have to get out of here, it's not stable!" She cried.

"Help me get him up," Yuffie looked at Telva with desperation in her eyes.

Telva nodded and they helped the beast to his feet, barely managing to help support his weight. They started to make slow progress back to the others. Yuffie screamed as a concrete slab fell towards them from the right, Telva shoved the beast and Yuffie out of the way, but was to late to move herself, the weight came crushing down on her and she cried out in pain as it crushed one of her legs and part of her stomach.

Yuffie pushed her self to her feet and ran to her friend.

"Its ok Telva, I will get you out of this," the young ninja was sobbing now, pawing in a panicked way at her friend.

"Go, get Vincent out of here!" Telva pushed her friend away.

Yuffie stared at Telva with large eyes, pooling with tears but moved away silently. Helping the beast back to the others. Cloud ran up to her as soon as she appeared on the base of the hill.

"Yuffie get back!" he cried pulling her away from the beast.

"No!" she rushed at cloud shoving him away from the beasts crumpled form.

"It's Vincent! We have to get him to a healer!" she cried.

Cloud looked at her not entirely convinced but gestured for two of the soldiers to help the beast to a healer.

"Where is Telva?" he put his hands on Yuffie shoulders and looked down at her concern for Telva building in him.

"She saved us, she is trapped," Yuffie pointed with a shaky hand back in the direction she had come from. Cloud handed Yuffie to an unusually concerned looking Cid and ran towards Telva. He saw her lying crushed beneath the large slab and dropped to a knee by her side.

"Cloud," she gasped at him smiley very weakly "You should not have come its dangerous," she panted.

Cloud smoothed the hair on her forehead and kissed it gently. Then began examining the slab she was pinned beneath.

"I can get you free, but it's going to hurt," he held her hand in his squeezing it gently.

Telva nodded and Cloud raised his large buster sword and bought it crashing down on the slab. It shattered and Telva let out a scream of pain as the impact hit her. Cloud sheathed his sword quickly and used the highest healing materia he had on hand. Telva blacked out in pain and he scooped her up hurrying back towards his friends and the healer's tent.

He knew that her injuries were most likely internal and her leg was bleeding, turning shades of red and purple. He could tell that the bone inside was crushed. He held her tightly against him hoping that they would be able to save her.

The healers worked nervously on the beast and Yuffie sat anxiously on a chair outside while her own wounds were attended to. Cloud burst into the room with Telva laying limp in his arms and Yuffie stood up nocking the healer over and rushed towards them.

"Telva!" she cried leading Cloud to an empty bed.

The healer who had been working on her leg ripped open Telva's shirt and ran his hands along her abdomen.

"It's not good, but it may not be too late," he hurried to work gathering what he needed.

Cloud pulled Yuffie back to give the healer space to work and she clung to him clutching his top in her hand. The two people she cared about most were on the verge of death and she was terrified. A healer came out of the other room and walked over to them.

"He is resting now, but you can see him if you wish," the healer wiped his forehead and headed outside to take a break. Yuffie pushed the door open and gasped as she saw Vincent laying there pale, even for him. He was still badly bruised and weak but he was alive. Yuffie crawled onto the bed next to him and curled up. She fell asleep almost instantly the trials of the day finally catching up with her.

Tifa joined Cloud as he watched silently over the now stable Telva. She sat next to her sister's bed and clutched her cold hand in hers. Resting her head on the bed, in fatigue while Cloud stared silently at Telva, she looked so small and weak in the bed. He knew that the younger twin was anything but weak when it came to battle, but he could never help but care for her. The protection and love he felt for her was immense, if never to be acknowledged. For long ago had they discovered Tifa's love for him, and Telva would not harm her sister in this way. So he sat on the side lines, watching her but never having her.

It was a long night for the friends. Cloud was finally dragged away from Telva's bedside to the highwind. Where he ate with his friends and tried to sleep a little.

Vincent awoke early in the morning and immediately felt Yuffie's small warm body curling against him. He held her tightly and breathed in the smell of her hair. She had saved him. Not only from death but also from Chaos. He remembered how Chaos had nearly ended her life, how Telva had stopped him. Vincent would forever be grateful to Yuffie friend for that, but she should have killed him.

Vincent closed his eyes fighting the emotions that raged inside of him. He wanted her, he wanted to stay with her and find comfort in her love. He knew that she must love him now, no one would endanger themselves as she had for anything less. He kissed the top of her head and she mumbled and shifted slightly in her sleep. He knew he had to go, had to leave while he could, before he hurt her.

Sliding out of the bed careful not to wake her he looked around the room his gun was laying on the table in the far corner picking it up he stopped for a moment. The box she had given him was sat behind it. He opened it and looked at the three balls and empty space. It truly was a kingly gift. He set it down on the table, he should leave it behind. His fingers lingered on the wood and he grabbed it putting it safely in his utility belt and striding out of the room before he was temped back into her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking out of that room was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He felt the cool early morning air hit his face as he left stepped outside. He bent his head down and headed in the direction of the transports. He didn't know where he was going to go, somewhere away, where he could be alone. Somewhere Yuffie wouldn't find him, because he knew she would look for him. She never gave up, that's was one of the things he loved about her.

Yuffie moved slightly in her sleep, but the empty space next to her woke her up. She sat up in the bed, he was gone. Yuffie jumped to her feet and ran into the other room. Telva was sitting up in bed talking to Cloud and Tifa, who were all smiles and happiness. Glad that everyone had survived and that everything was going to be well once again.

"Where's Vincent?" Yuffie looked at them anxiously; she had an awful feeling he was gone. Really gone, gone to someplace she wouldn't be able to follow him.

"I don't know," Telva looked at Yuffie with sympathy. She was having the same thought as the young ninja. Cloud had seen the older man slip out into the early morning; he knew what Vincent intended to do. The man was in love with Yuffie and it was tearing him apart, he was so afraid he would pull her into his darkness.

"Yuffie…." Cloud moved towards her but she stepped back, waving her hands in the air.

"Don't….." She ran out of the room and into the sun light.

She let the sunlight stream down on her face, tilting her head back and soaking up the rays. The sun always seemed to shine a little brighter right after you saved the world. She smiled at the thought and opened her eyes to survey the damage that was spread across the area.

Turning around and heading back into the building she looked at her friends.

"Vincent is off sulking, we should go find him and show him he has some friends. Before he locks him self in another stuffy old coffin," she put her hands on her hips.

Telva felt pity for her friend and pushing herself up and out of the bed, ignoring protests from Tifa and Cloud she stood and started to gather her things. Moving into the other roo she dressed and strapped on her weapons.

"Let's go Yuffie," Telva gestured for the ninja to follow her.

Yuffie followed her outside and they set off towards the hanger.

"We should check his apartment first," Telva said as they climbed into a small transport. A pilot had agreed to take them anywhere they wanted to go; after all they had saved his and many more lives.

They travelled mostly in silence. Telva was glad that her other friends had not tried to stop her going, perhaps they were finally learning how stubborn she could be. Yuffie was staring out of the window, trying not to think about Vincent.

They arrived and asked for directions to the "tall pale mans" house. It was not long until they found it. Yuffie broke into the back door.

"He's not here Yuffie," Telva looked around nervously "We probably shouldn't break in,"

"Don't be such a baby Telva," Yuffie chastised her and stepped inside. The place was filthy and in bad need of repair.

"This is stupid, were not going to find him are we?" Yuffie turned and looked at her friend.

"No, I don't think we will, but we can try……" Telva touched her friend shoulder gently.

"This house, it's his home, I am going to stay. So when he comes back it will be ready," Yuffie nodded her head resolutely. Glad to have something to focus her attention on that would be more productive that traipsing around the world with out clue as to where Vincent was.

"Do you want me to stay?" Telva asked her friend.

"No, I want to do this alone," Yuffie hugged Telva and the older woman left the ninja standing in the dirty hall way.

Yuffie made her way upstairs and pushed open a few doors, each room was more dilapidated than the last. She came to a room that was small but in slightly better repair and decided to use it as her bedroom. It was certainly not the room Vincent had slept in because it was a horrific shade of baby pink.

Deciding to go straight to work Yuffie went to the market and bought what basics of she would need to begin. Starting in the room furthest up the hall she cleaned it entirely.

It took her several weeks to clean the entire house, to Yuffie it did not seem so long. She focused on her work and felt satisfaction at every task she completed.

It was not until nearly a year had passed that her friends started to worry about the young girl. They visited her on and off; still she always worked on the house, repairing it with dogged determination. The inside was now void of cracks and holes, and the floors were complete. She would not hear of letting anyone help her, nor would she take even a single day off.

The months pressed on and soon Yuffie had been working on the old house for eighteen months. She had repaired much of the old furniture and re painted the rooms, laying rugs and even a few pieces of art. Or what she considered art. A few weapons and some photos of her and her friends on the wall going to the stairs. The only challenges left were the outside of the house and the gardens. She almost dreaded that she was starting to near the completion. She had set her self this goal. Told herself everything would be ok when she had finished. What if it wasn't?

Yuffie sat reading in her room, cross legged on the bed. The room was truly hers now. She had decorated it to her taste and a book shelf was lined with books in Wutanese. He weapons mounted on the wall and a desk scattered with paper folding crafts, she had half finished. Three small lucky cats sat on the ledge over the fire place as well as a photo of her friends. A painting hung above the fire, it was of how Wutai used to be, how she remembered it. Yuffie spent all of her free time in here, the lounge and dining rooms were now warm and inviting but it seemed such a waste to light and heat them when she was alone.

Yuffie closed the book and turned of the light. Tomorrow it would be nearly two and a half years since she first arrived.

Vincent pushed open the back door; the house was beautiful from the outside. The garden was still rough. It was the only thing Yuffie had not completed. He didn't know why he had returned to his old home. He was just tired of roaming; he had not expected the young ninja to be in his house. Or his house to be like this, he knew instantly that she was the one who had done the work. She had tried to keep things neutral but there were subtle flavours of her heritage, a vase with Wutanese flowers printed on it in the hall, a large screen in the lounge and so on. He looked up as he noticed someone coming down the stairs. Her hair was held off her face, covered by a green bandana. She wore a light tan tank top and black shorts. She was ready to go outside and tackle the garden.

"Vincent…." She gasped stopping at halfway down the stairs.

She had long ago stopped fantasying about him coming home. She had longed for this moment for so long and now she didn't know what to do with it.

"You have done a lot of work," Vincent looked at her awkwardly.

Yuffie finished walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I have been busy, I was just going to start the gardens today, but I guess I will be leaving…." She looked at him sadly and in confusion.

"You don't have to leave Yuffie, I owe you a lot, the place looks amazing," he smiled at her.

"Why did you leave Vincent? You just left me there!" she felt tears she had forbidden herself to shed when he had first left spring into her eyes. She couldn't control them as they slid down her face.

"I'm sorry Yuffie…." Vincent reached out to her. She pushed past him.

"I got to start on the garden," she sobbed running out the door. He stood there for a moment taking a deep breath and then followed her. She was kneeling near the fence pulling out weeds, wiping her face occasionally and managing to smear mud across it. She swore in frustration as a stubborn weed refused to move.

Vincent crouched down next to her and put his hands over hers "let me help," he whispered and together they pulled it out. They worked for the whole day together. Talking but not about the big things, about the house, and their friends and what would look good in the garden. Yuffie even made him smile a few times. It started to get dark and they headed inside to wash up and eat.

Vincent watched her as she washed the dishes. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, how much he cared for her. It was a mistake to have come back, but he hadn't known she would be here. Or had he hoped she would be? Vincent's thoughts were interrupted by a bang as Yuffie dropped a half washed plate back into the sink and turned to him.

"I can't take this anymore!" She shook her hands sending soap suds flying. "Where have you been? What have you been doing?" she cried out.

Vincent looked ashamed, he stared down at her, she looked so sad. He just wanted her to be happy again, he wanted to be happy. He wanted to be with her, the time he had spent away from her had only made him love her more. He reached out and pulled her again him.

Yuffie closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch her; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders standing on her toes. She opened her mouth and Vincent deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. He lifted her easily into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He hesitated at the top and Yuffie giggled and pointed to her bedroom door. Vincent kissed her again, and her mind started to whirl. He laid her down on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her deeply. He let his hands explore her body, careful not to harm her with his claw. Yuffie slipped out of her top, nervous. She looked up at Vincent, who was shirtless and staring down at her with intense crimson eyes.

"It's my first…I mean I have never done this before," she whispered, turning a distinct shade of red.

Vincent kissed her gently and helped her out of the rest of her clothes. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts giving them special attention, relaxing her. Yuffie pulled his face back to hers kissing him gently but deeply as he removed his pants. Yuffie felt her need for him growing and she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him. Vincent guided himself gently inside of her, breaking through the barrier as smoothly as he could. Yuffie gasped as a brief pain shot through her, and Vincent held her tightly as she relaxed around him.

Yuffie kissed his neck and he stared to move inside her. She moaned softly as she felt pleasure building inside of her. Vincent moved faster and she kissed him heatedly. She cried out as she felt a new sensation grip her and the world was a burst of white for a moment. She felt Vincent relax on top of her and she chewed her lip nervously, moving out from under him and pulling the blanket over herself.

She curled up against him and kissed his cheek. Vincent smiled at her, joining her under the blankets.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie whispered.

"Yes?" he was sleepy now and reached an arm out drawing her closer against him and kissing her shoulder.

"I love you," she squeezed her eyes shut, nervous to what his reply would be.

"I know," he mumbled and nuzzled her neck apologetically. She had known he wouldn't say it, not because he didn't feel it. Because he still held on to the notion he was not good enough for her, saying those words would in his mind trap her. No matter how much she wanted to hear them.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuffie woke up and felt the empty bed next to her. She jumped up and threw her clothes on quickly, racing down stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs; Vincent was opening the front door about to leave. Silently racing down the steps she grabbed a vase of the side table and threw it at him, smashing it against the door way next to his head as he exited.

"You're running away? Again? Didn't last night mean anything to you?" she yelled at him.

"Yuffie… I was wrong, I shouldn't have….." Vincent was cut off as she pointed at him viscously.

"Don't bother leaving, I will go," Yuffie ran upstairs stuffing things in a back pack and putting her Shrunken on her back she walked back down the stairs. Vincent looked at her as she walked out of the door.

"Goodbye Vincent," Yuffie glared at him and slammed the door, making the glass windows near it rattle as she stormed off into the early morning sun. She walked with out purpose, through the town munching on a pastry she had brought. Suddenly it struck her. It was time to go home. Finally she had learnt enough, grown enough. She was going to go back to Wutai and make her father see what he was doing wrong. Yuffie smiled despite the sadness she felt and set off on the long track home.

It took Yuffie a little over a week to reach Wutai. She was welcomed home like a returning Princess should be. She smiled at her father when she was taken to his large audience chamber. He had missed his daughter and longed for her return. They hugged and he spoke to her softly "I have missed you, my Yuffie. I have seen the wisdom you held even before you left, we must make Wutai what it once was,"

Yuffie pulled away and beamed at her father "I will help you father, I am home now," she headed off to her rooms where she bathed and changed out of her clothes. Glad to be clean and anticipating a good warm meal after days of travelling. She looked out of her room's window across the town, lit up like a reflection of the night sky above. It had been the right time to come home; she no longer feared a forced marriage. She loved Vincent and if she could not be with him, any man her father might choose was as good as any other.

Vincent to was thinking of his lover. He stood in her room; he had left it exactly how it had been while she was here. Her scent still lingered but it was fading rapidly, he touched the little cats and smiled slightly. Yuffie was so young really, not long out of childhood and immature in many ways but in others….she was wise beyond her years. Vincent sighed and cast his glance on the large painting of Wutai, it certainly was beautiful. He wondered if Yuffie had returned there, what she was doing, if she was happy.

Yuffie found a sort of contentment living with her father, they worked together daily, and became closer than they had ever been. She was starting to smile more and cry less after a year of being parted from Vincent. Her heart still ached for him sometimes, especially on warm summer evenings when she strolled the gardens and heard lovers whispering to each other. She rounded a corner of a large hedge and a servant collided with her.

"I'm sorry Miss Yuffie!" he rambled "but you must come, your father there was an accident, I am afraid her dieing,"

Yuffie sprinted towards her father chambers and burst into the hushed room. She knelt next to his bed and clutched his hand in her own.

"What happened?" she demanded of the attending physician.

"He fell… down the stairs and he has damaged himself quiet severely. I am afraid we have used all the materia we can, there is nothing left to do," The physician looked away ashamedly.

Yuffie turned back to her father and kissed his hand crying silently.

"Don't leave me father, not now please," she whispered looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry my girl, I wish I could have more time with you, but you will be Empress now you must be strong….." he closed his eyes and Yuffie let out a scream, shaking him, but he would not be roused.

Yuffie turned away dropping his limp had and hid her face in her shoulder.

"Send out the word, the people must know what has happened," she whispered to the advisors who were standing stony faced in the corner.

Yuffie left them to make arrangements. Tomorrow she would become empress and then a few days after she would release her father back to the life stream.

The day Empress Yuffie was crowned was perfect. The sun shone brightly in the sky and a soft breeze kept the heat at bay. Thousands pf people had turned out to see her take her place as the leader of Wutai. Yuffie stood before them, the sun rays shining down upon her, reflecting off of her simple silver crown and she could not have been colder. She looked out into the crowd. Mothers holding children, husbands holding wives who wept for their lost leader. She turned and looked behind her, the advisors standing there straight backed and pale and was very aware of the empty space on either side of her. She bowed low, the ceremony was complete. Word of Wutai's new ruler raced across the lands and messages of congratulations and condolences had already started arriving.

Yuffie returned to the palace, refusing to talk to anyone. Advisors were clambering for her attention eager to secure their place once again. She missed Vincent and her friends, and the father she was only just beginning to know.

She sat in her father throne, the large empty chamber warm in the summer air. She wept then, silent tears for her father and then louder once for herself. The next few days, she closeted herself away in her chambers, refusing to see or speak to anyone. Telva sent word that her friends were coming as soon as possible but would not be in time for the funeral.

The message never made it to Yuffie, she had blocked locked all of her staff out, many messages intended for her stacked up on a table outside her door. The day of the funeral arrived and a pale and thin Yuffie emerged from her room. She walked straight backed to thought the city in morning to the small lake not to far from the city. Yuffie ignored the whispers as she passed, no one expected her to take her fathers death so hard.

The bubbly princess of Wutai was heart broken and parentless and her people's heart went out to her. Yuffie stood near the shore of the lake as her fathers body drifted away, returning to the life stream. Her voice warbled in a Wutanese song of honour as silent tears wound down her face. Her voice was lost in the drone of the crowd as they sang to their fallen monarch into the evening air. It was over, he was gone. Yuffie knew now she had to find a way to start again.

Yuffie climbed to her favourite place, a small outcrop that looked over Wutai. She would give herself tonight to morn him. She could see most of the city from here, small green lights burning in each window as a mark of respect. Yuffie whispered gentle prayers and thought of Vincent and their final night together.

Strong arms wrapped around her stomach and she turned and buried her head into a familiar chest.

"You came," she whispered against Vincent shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly. He had to come; he had heard the news and known that she would need him. Yuffie looked up at him.

"I have missed you so,"

Vincent kissed her softly, wrapping his red cloak around them.

"I am here now, I can never pledge myself to you Yuffie, especially now. But I will stay while I can, but do not rely on me for I can offer you nothing," He kissed her again and carried her back to the palace.

Yuffie's heart healed from her father's death and Vincent kept his word, he stayed at Wutai and shared her life and bed. Every morning Yuffie woke up panic and reached out across the bed frantically to see if he had slipped away in the night. Vincent drew her into his arms and whispered "I will be here at least one more day,"

Yuffie ruled her people well and slowly returned the carefree princess that had once fled so eagerly from Wutanese halls. She heard little from her friends, until a frantic phone call came from Tifa and once again like heroes they set off to save the world. Yuffie smiled as they sped towards their friends. Life was good and she was looking forward to seeing Telva again and making Vincent jealous by hanging out with spiky.


End file.
